


Цена дружбы

by Shell_dare



Series: Нет дыма без огня [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cyborgs, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: На что может пойти человек ради дружбы? И можно ли вернуться оттуда, откуда возврата нет?
Series: Нет дыма без огня [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025524





	1. Пролог

Кибер Саб-Зиро, грандмастер Лин Куэй, входил в собственный кабинет с кружкой дымящегося кофе и некоторой опаской. У Смоука не сходился какой-то финансовый отчёт. Не сходился третьи сутки, и эненра – обычно спокойный и доброжелательный – от пересчитывания бесконечных рядов цифр сделался нервным и раздражительным. Криомант уже готов был переплатить поставщикам какую угодно сумму, лишь бы вернуть своего друга из царства бухгалтерии, но в Смоуке проснулось что-то очень славянское под девизом “ни копейки лишней врагу”.

Пятнадцать минут назад эненра взорвался воплем: “Отпуск или хотя бы чашку кофе!”, и киборг поспешил выполнить просьбу.

Однако кабинет оказался пустым. Лёгкий ветерок из приоткрытого окна трепал оставленные на столе документы.

– Ну конечно! Придумал повод, чтобы сбежать.

Саб-Зиро устроился за столом и с тоской уставился на колонки цифр, в которых понимал едва ли больше сбежавшего друга. Сильный порыв ветра смахнул верхний лист отчёта в сторону, приоткрывая край последней страницы, исписанный рукой Смоука и без единой цифры. 

«Друг мой, боюсь, мне придётся тебя оставить. У меня кончилось время. Барон Самди ждёт меня, чтобы проводить туда, откуда вернуться проблематично. Прости»

Страница была прижата к столу кубиком телепортатора, с которым до этого Смоук ещё ни разу не расставался.

* * *

_Пятнадцатью минутами ранее._

Голова просто раскалывалась. Сказывались две ночи без сна в обществе ненавистных уже цифр. Смоук, в принципе, даже догадывался, где именно ошибка, но понять, в чём она заключается, ему не удавалось. Кофе был бы сейчас очень кстати, хотя так нервничать из-за него не надо было бы.

Стоило Саб-Зиро выйти за дверь, как в кабинете материализовался высокий скелет в чёрном фраке и цилиндре.

– Барон, – Смоук почтительно склонил голову. – Вы, кажется, ошиблись частью света?

Скелет скрипуче рассмеялся.

– Для духов не существует территориальных границ. Я пришёл за тобой, демон дыма. Твоё время вышло. 

– И… что теперь?

– Ты должен пойти со мной. Сейчас. Иначе исчезнешь навсегда. 

– И нормально попрощаться, я так понимаю, времени тоже нет, – эненра вздохнул. Он и сам знал, что однажды этот день наступит, но не ожидал, что так скоро… – Хорошо. Минута у нас найдётся?

Барон кивнул. Получив разрешение, Смоук быстро набросал на первом попавшемся листе несколько строчек и оставил ненужный уже телепортатор. Может, Тундра всё-таки догадается…

– А вариантов точно нет?

– У тебя – нет, – отрезал дух, протягивая ему бутыль с плескавшимися на дне остатками хмельного напитка. – Хлебни. Поможет пройти между мирами. 

***  
Саб-Зиро покатал на ладони крошечный приборчик, ещё хранивший тепло тела друга. Смоук в последнее время не расставался с ним, пытался что-то доработать, постоянно бегал к учёным… Эненра хотел получить возможность перемещаться не только в пределах Земли, но и между мирами. Включая тот, который называют загробным. И кажется, у него даже получилось, хотя киборг запретил экспериментировать. Но когда Смоука останавливали запреты?

Кивнув окончательно оформившемуся решению, Саб-Зиро отправился разыскивать Сайрекса. Кто-то должен был исполнять обязанности грандмастера. И дописать проклятый отчёт.


	2. Дух

Прежний грандмастер Лин Куэй никогда не покидал клан после того, как стал грандмастером. Это была незыблемая фигура во главе организации, всегда на своём посту, всегда невозмутим, всегда знает, что лучше для клана. Возможно, именно эти его свойства привели к директиве кибернетизации Лин Куэй.

Но у прежнего грандмастера не было друга, готового по первому зову рвануть в самоубийственную вылазку, забывая о себе. Ни у кого из Лин Куэй не было друзей раньше. Друзей нужно беречь. 

Саб-Зиро в последний раз оглянулся на Храм, на всякий случай подготавливая себя к тому, что может больше его не увидеть. И активировал телепортатор. 

Киборг оказался в небольшой задымлённой пещерке с глиняным полом и беспорядочно разбросанными большими камнями. На одном из них, с плоской верхушкой, сидел демон, с которым они встречались на берегу озера Амсанкт. Заметив его, эненра встрепенулся и прошипел несколько слов на незнакомом языке. Киборг покачал головой, по-прежнему не понимая. Демон рыкнул нечто явно нелестное, щёлкнул длинными когтями и перешёл на чистый китайский.

– Я давно жду тебя. Здесь время идёт иначе. Намного быстрее, чем в мире живых. 

– Можешь рассказать, что случилось?

– Да, – демон кивнул. – Мне придётся всё объяснить. Дело в том, что закончилось время договора между мной и Томашем. Мы больше не могли оставаться в мире живых. Так, ты, скорее всего, не понимаешь, так что я начну с самого начала. У живого человека есть три основных составляющих: дух, душа и тело. При отсутствии любого из элементов это будет уже не человек. Зомби, привидение, полтергейст, просто труп – но не человек. Он никогда не рассказывал тебе, как получился наш союз? Не рассказывал, знаю, – эненра кивнул, не дожидаясь ответа. – Ему было двенадцать. Мальчик поздно возвращался от друзей, когда его схватили люди в чёрных плащах. Это были служители секты – я не знаю, какой, но это неважно – и им нужна была жертва. Детский страх… ты, человек, и представить не можешь, насколько вкусен он для демона… Кхм, я отвлёкся. У мальчишки был дух бойца. Он не желал просто сдаться и умереть, а мне надоело скитаться по миру. Мы встретились в идеальный друг для друга момент, и я предложил ему сделку. Знаешь, он даже секунды не сомневался.

– Этого он мне никогда не рассказывал…

– Потому что сам вспомнил не так давно. Я забрал эти воспоминания, иначе они могли свести его с ума. Когда договор был заключён, я смог воплотиться и убить этих ублюдков. Но к этому времени ребёнок был уже мёртв. 

Демон надолго замолчал, разглядывая свои когти, вокруг которых завивался едва видный дымок.

– Я успел поймать его душу и заключить обратно в тело, заменив дух собой. Таким никто из демонов не занимается – чтобы вернуть человека к жизни, нужно поставить на кон себя и своё существование, а кто из нас на такое пойдёт? Но мне понравился этот мальчишка, понравился огонь в его глазах. Дыма без огня не бывает, – эненра усмехнулся. – Вот только это не навсегда. Однажды срок подходит к концу, и исчезает и демон, и носитель. 

– Но ты не исчез, – устав стоять, Саб-Зиро устроился на соседнем камне.

– Это ещё большая редкость. Можно заключить ещё одну сделку, уговорить или подкупить кого-то из проводников мёртвых. Харона, например, или вот Барона. Но в этом мало смысла. Они уведут в ничейный участок между мирами живых и мёртвых. Получится не исчезнуть, но оказываешься запертым в крохотном пространстве вроде этой пещеры, и куковать здесь всю оставшуюся вечность. Выбраться отсюда невозможно. Самостоятельно. 

– Но ведь есть способ, верно? Иначе Смоук не оставил бы мне телепортатор.

– Да. Способ есть. Ты можешь нас отсюда вытащить. Если сможешь. Как я уже говорил, нужны три составляющие. Дух – это я. Душа бегает где-то поблизости – найди его, заставь вспомнить себя и приведи сюда. Самое сложное – тело. То, в котором мы существовали раньше, исчезло. Нужно найти того, кто создаст новое. Кто-нибудь из забытых демиургов, они живут здесь же. Правда, я не знаю, что они могут попросить в оплату. И последнее – нужен амулет, способный соединить все три части в одно целое. Спросишь у демиурга, я знаю только что он нужен и существует. Что это, как выглядит и где добыть – не имею понятия, – эненра усмехнулся. – Как видишь, слишком много суеты, чтобы кто-то согласился этим заниматься. Кто-то, кроме настоящего друга. 

Киборг поднялся с места.

– Куда мне идти? 

– Вон в тот коридор, – демон кивнул в сторону полускрытого каменной россыпью тёмного прохода. Немного помолчал. – Будь осторожен. Он к тебе сильно привязан. Да и мне будет скучно.


	3. Душа

Саб-Зиро шёл по извилистому коридору, казалось, уже несколько часов. Пейзаж не радовал разнообразием – тёмные, покрытые трещинами стены, то нависающие над тропой, то уходящие куда-то в сторону. Воздух был удушливо-горячим – хорошо для эненры, но не для криоманта. Киборгу несколько раз пришлось приостанавливаться и охлаждать себя. 

Наконец впереди показался просвет, стены разошлись, образуя пещерку чуть-чуть побольше предыдущей, с чистым, но ещё более горячим воздухом. Киборг тяжело выдохнул. Ему не стоило находиться здесь долго. 

Заметив движение в стороне, криомант резко развернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с тощим мальчишкой лет двенадцати с коротким ёжиком светлых волос, одетым в простые джинсы и рубашку. Одежда сплошь пестрела дырами с чёрными опалёнными краями. 

– Ты кто? – из-под неровной чёлки смотрели подозрительно знакомые серые глаза. 

– Я твой друг.

– Друг? – ребёнок наморщил лоб в тяжёлых раздумьях. – Я тебя не помню. 

– А что ты помнишь? – криомант опустился на корточки, чтобы не смотреть сверху вниз. Когда они познакомились, Смоуку было семнадцать. И на любые вопросы о прошлом он отшучивался “девичьей памятью пополам со склерозом”. 

Томаш отвернулся. 

– Боль помню. Огонь. Помню, что мне было страшно. А тебя совсем не помню. Когда мы подружились?

– Давно, – заметив, что мальчишка не знает, куда деть руки, киборг осторожно протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. Томаш склонил голову к плечу, а потом аккуратно вложил тонкие пальцы в его ладонь.

На бледной коже от самых пальцев и выше, забираясь под одежду, алели волдыри ожогов. Присмотревшись, Саб-Зиро заметил такие же по всему телу ребёнка. Кое-где кожа слезала лохмотьями.

– Больно? – тихо спросил криомант.

Мальчишка сначала только молча кивнул, а потом сказал:

– Больше неудобно. Но если задеть – тогда больно.

– Потерпи немного, – сосредоточившись, Саб-Зиро позволил своей силе медленно стекать с ладони, покрывая раны тонкой корочкой льда. 

– Ну спасибо. Теперь наверняка останется шрам. Знаешь, как трудно от них избавляться? – голос мальчишки изменился, став взрослым и более хриплым. Совершенно знакомым. Киборг поднял голову.

Смоук, принявший свой обычный вид, удручённо разглядывал тёмное пятно огрубевшей кожи на ладони.

– Тундра, ты однозначно перестарался. Вот как я дальше буду с этим жить? 

– Смоук, ты…всё вспомнил? – криомант напряжённо всмотрелся в лицо друга.

– Если когда-нибудь ты забудешь, почему тебе вредно солнце, я тебя за шкирку вытащу в Сахару, – усмехнулся Смоук. – Думаешь, после такой наглядной демонстрации можно продолжать страдать склерозом? – внезапно посерьёзнев, он крепко обнял киборга. – Спасибо. Я был уверен, что ты придёшь. 

– Мы ведь друзья. Ты поэтому переделывал эту штуку?

– Да. Мой демон рассказал, что нас ожидает. Не хотелось просто исчезнуть. Кстати, мне надо к нему. Только я выйти за пределы этой скучной пещеры не могу. 

Саб-Зиро молча достал телепортатор.


	4. Тело

Душные задымлённые пещеры сменились тоже жаркой, но равниной. Где-то вдалеке слышалось журчание реки, вокруг росли тропические деревья, листвой которых играл лёгкий ветерок. Идиллическое место. 

Криомант просканировал местность, но живых теплокровных не обнаружил, если не считать птиц в небе и пары совсем небольших пятнышек на берегу реки, но размеры не позволяли отнести их к человеческому виду. Поразмыслив, он решил всё же двигаться к реке, так как там была большая вероятность встретить разумную жизнь, которая может хотя бы подсказать, в какую сторону двигаться дальше. Всё живое тянется к воде. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, дорога заняла не больше пяти минут. Или этот мир искажал расстояния, или река не была так далеко, как ему показалось.

На берегу, в тенистых зарослях миртовых деревьев обнаружилась аккуратная хижина с тростниковой крышей. Рядом, в окружении разнообразной глиняной посуды, стоял небольшой гончарный круг и лежали – очевидно, для просушки – рыбацкие сети. Хозяин хижины, как ни странно, был дома, но не определялся сканером как теплокровное существо. Наверное, потому, что существо с телом человека, но головой быка не было смертным человеком. Существо приветливо кивнуло и махнуло рукой, подзывая к себе.

– Здравствуй, путник. Проходи, будь моим гостем. Моё имя Хнум. 

Египетский бог плодородия и хранитель Нила указал гостю на плетёный стул. Киборг покачал головой и остался стоять – он не был уверен, что столь хрупкое изделие выдержит его вес.

– Знаю, зачем ты пришёл сюда. И могу это сделать. Конечно, не бесплатно.

– Хорошо, – криомант кивнул. Его ведь предупреждали именно об этом. – Что вам нужно?

– Что же с тебя взять, коли ты и так потерял почти всё, что дорого? – Хнум задумался. Хотя скорее, только сделал вид. – Но ты мог бы мне помочь. Обезьянки украли мои амулеты и унесли в лес, а я не могу далеко уходить от реки.

– Я найду их.

– Ты легко их узнаешь. Выглядят вот так, – бог нарисовал на песке крест с петлёй наверху. Анх, религиозный символ древних египтян. Саб-Зиро видел такие на картинках. – Золотые, в связке, если обезьянки её не распотрошили, конечно. Их было двенадцать. 

Киборг кивнул, запоминая, и направился в лес.

Найти обезьянок оказалось несложно. Любопытные зверушки сами пришли поглазеть на чужака. Десяток-другой мартышек завис в кроне деревьев, с любопытством поглядывая вниз и явно не собираясь спускаться. У одной из них блеснуло в лапках что-то золотистое. 

Криомант задумался. Ну, не лезть же на дерево, тем более что обезьянка перебежит на другое раньше, чем он хотя бы до первых веток доберётся. К тому же, это дерево слишком тонкое, чтобы выдержать его вес… Создав ледяной клинок, он как следует размахнулся и ударил по дереву, как топором. Слегка подрубленный ствол покачнулся, обрушив на голову дровосека ворох листьев и сухих веток. Обезьянья стайка с испуганными криками улепетнула на соседнее дерево, и связка амулетов выпала у засуетившейся мартышки из лапок.

– Есть! 

Саб-Зиро поймал упавшую связку. Игнорируя возмущение маленькой воровки, погладил повреждённый ствол, аккуратно закрывая ранку ледяной корочкой. Она не позволит соку стекать, и дерево не погибнет. 

Когда он вернулся, гончарный круг уже остывал от плодотворной работы, а Хнум вертел в руках небольшую, в два пальца, фигурку человечка.

– Вот и ты! Вижу, охота прошла успешно, – демиург протянул руку, и Саб-Зиро аккуратно вложил связку в его ладонь. – А я сделал обещанное. Не смотри, что она такая маленькая, при использовании амулета подстроится под параметры твоего друга.

Киборг бережно спрятал драгоценный дар.

– Можно ещё спросить по поводу амулета?

– Конечно, – Хнум кивнул. – Иначе всё было бы бесполезно, верно? То, что ты принёс, и есть нужный амулет. Держи, – бог снял со связки один из анхов. Демон знает, что с ним делать. А вот этот для тебя, – сняв ещё один амулет, Хнум достал припрятанную ранее вторую глиняную фигурку. – На случай, если захочешь снова стать человеком.

– Я… даже не знаю, что сказать… 

– И не надо ничего говорить, – демиург пожал плечами. – Я видел сотни застрявших здесь одержимых. Но впервые вижу кого-то, кто пришёл следом.


	5. Эпилог

Смоук очень осторожно потянулся, заново привыкая к телу, и с наслаждением вдохнул задымлённый воздух пещерки.

– Только побыв мертвецом, начинаешь по-настоящему ценить жизнь. Скучно ничего не чувствовать. Я даже готов доделать чёртов отчёт. 

Эненра сделал несколько шагов, убедился, что ноги держат, кивнул себе. Он выглядел точно так же, как при жизни, только добавился узкий шрам от ожога на ладони. 

– Возвращаемся? Или у нас ещё есть здесь дела? Давай, Тундра, колись. Я же чувствую, когда ты что-то скрываешь.

Киборг показал лежащие на ладони фигурку и амулет.

– Ага, – Смоук понимающе кивнул. – Не можешь решиться? Я смогу сделать это для тебя. Мы знаем, как. Но тебе придётся умереть. Не отключить систему, а именно уничтожить тело. И довериться мне. Но решать ты должен сам. 

– Хорошо, – киборг решительно кивнул. – Давай.

– Сделай ножик. У меня с собой ничего нет. 

Крепко сжав ледяной стилет, Смоук вздохнул. Не так-то это просто сделать. Эненра шагнул к другу и ладонью прикрыл ему глаза.

– Не смотри.

Острый лёд легко вошёл в сочленение между пластинами брони. Там, внутри, была очень уязвимая микросхема. При её повреждении киборги уже не подлежали восстановлению. Эненра бережно опустил металлическое тело на пол пещерки. Оно больше не понадобится. 

– Всё будет хорошо.

Смоук сделал короткий шаг назад и позволил демону взять верх, физически почувствовав, как вспыхнули алым отблеском глаза. Демон менял человеческое зрение, чтобы оно способно было увидеть лёгкое бледно-голубое облачко, зависшее над кибернетическим телом.

– Всё в порядке. Не бойся. 

Протянув руку, Смоук осторожно коснулся облачка. Не нужно было заклинаний, жертвенной крови и прочей мишуры человеческой магии. Только достаточно горячее желание. С силой вдавив амулет в глину, эненра щёлкнул когтем по металлу, заставив его гудеть и резонировать. И просто сунул внутрь облачка. 

Отвернувшись – сплавляющаяся воедино мозаика из глины, плоти и эфемерных субстанций отнюдь не была аппетитным зрелищем – он отсчитал пятнадцать мгновений. Столько понадобилось ему самому. Когда Смоук повернулся обратно, криомант со странным выражением лица изучал своё прежнее тело.

– В зеркале это выглядело иначе. 

– Забудь, – Смоук ободряюще положил ладонь на его плечо. – Давай вернёмся домой.


End file.
